You Gain something, You loose something
by Clarissa Hathaway
Summary: Set after the four stupid words, Rose runs away to New York. When shes out strigo hunting she gets attacked by a demon. Jace saves her and brings her back to the institute. Clary cheats on Jace and they break up. Will Rose break up with Adrian for Jace? or will she go back to the mori world to be with Adrian?
1. Chapter 1

ENJOY!

Rose pov

I ran out of the church crying. those four terrible word echoing in my head. Love fades, mine has. After I closed my bedroom door, Lissa talked to me through the bond. YOU SELF CENTERED BITCH! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM! WHY CAN'T YOU EVER DO WHAT YOUR TOLD! LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! After she was done yelling at me, I cried even harder. Finally when i composed myself, I thought, ' Fine, if you want me to leave, then I'll leave." so i garbed my suit case and packed as much clothes as it could hold. Then I put my belt on and slipped my stake and gun into their pockets. I wrote letters to everyone. Then I went online and bought a ticket to New York, and drove off.

Once on the plane I slipped into Lissa's head. She was pounding on my door. Rose open up! she yelled. Rose open the door or I will break it! yelled Dimitri. They waited for a moment. then Dimitri broke it off the hinges. Everyone rushed into the room. Adrian was the first to find the letters. He read them all out loud. Abe slammed Dimitri into the wall. Where is she! he yelled. Dimitri just looked at him in shock. Abe look. I know where she went. Said Christian. Nice try sparky. I thought. She went to New Jersey? Asked Lissa. Why would she go there? no clue. But lets pack up and get ready to go. After that I left her head.

But i seemed to have been in her head pretty long because when I got out, we where getting ready to land. When I got off the plane, I booked a hotel. When I got my room key, I crashed on my bed. I woke up a 12:00 am human time. Vampire time its the afternoon.

So I pulled on a short demi-skirt, leggings, and a crop top. I caught a cab and asked him to drive me to Pandemonium. The most Famous New York club. I figured strigo would be there snaking.

Please review! 5 reviews to continue the story:)

remember to tell me any suggestions

\- Clarissa Hathaway


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I didn't like my first chapter, so I changed it. I also changed the tittle.**

 **But the second chapter still the same. and theres more to come!**

 **anyways. On with the show :)**

 **Jace pov**

Me, Clary, Alec, And Isabelle where at pandemonium hunting for demons. That's when I saw a strange creature with red ringed eyes that was picking up a lot of demon activity. Then I saw a girl, about 18. And she lead him out of the club. So I told the gang to wait here. when I reached the ally where this mysterious girl. she was just plunging a silver blade into its heart.

Then out of nowhere, a demon jumps on her from the shadows. I quickly spring onto action, and kill the demon. the girl looked at me with wide eyes then passed out. I caught her before she hit the ground. she wasn't a human that's for sure. But she wasn't a shadow hunter either because, she didn't have any marks. So I picked her up and carried her back to the institute only to see Clary and Alec kissing.

 **So what happens next? isn't Alec supposed to be gay? let me know what you think! ;)**

 **-Clarissa Hathaway**


	3. Chapter 3: the break up

**Hey guys. sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy. But here's the next chapter!**

 **Jace pov**

Clary and Alec jumped apart as soon as the door slammed shut. "A-hem." I said. did I interrupt something? I asked in a sarcastic tone. "Jace I-", "Just don't Clary." This Girl I was holding was starting to get heavy. so I carried her up to my room. After I set her down on my bed, I noticed that she got bit by a demon. Fuck. I said. I cant draw the rune on her or she'll die. or even worse, become forsaken. Then I decided to leave and find Hodge. He will know what to do. But when I got to the library, he wasn't there. So I decided to walk back to my room. only to find The mysterious girl awake and sitting up in my bed.

That's when I saw that she had the healing rune are her leg. She just sat their terrified. Are you ok? I she said snapping her head up to me.

Ok. the cafeteria is down the hall to your left. ok. she said. After that I walked out. Then I bumped into Clary. She had tears in her eyes. Jace! I'm so sorry! she said. Why in the world were you kissing Alec?! I asked a look of disgust on my face. It wasn't intentional. From the looks of it you enjoyed it. I said.

Please take me back! she said. No! If you Alec want to be together, then I'll leave. No please! I beg you! she said dropping to her knees. No. Good bye Clary I said. Turning and walking away. Then she fell to the ground crying.

When I entered the cafeteria, the new girl looked cute in Izzy's clothes. Wait. Did I just say cute? I can't be falling for this girl, could I?

 **Well? tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4: what is a shadowhunter

**Hi everyone. I'll try to update every day if I can.**

 **On with the show please:P**

 **"clap" "clap"**

 **Rose pov**

After waking up in a strangers bed, all the previous events came flooding back. When I looked down on my leg. I had a different kind tattoo on it. Why in the world are these people tattooing me? I asked myself. When I reached the eating area, I was greeted by a disgusting smell of rotten fish, eggs, and veggies.

When I found a spot to sit in, I sat there quietly. I so hope Lissa and the others wont come looking for me. Then The boy that brought me here, strolled into the room. He looks relay cute and sexy. "How are you this morning?" he asked, popping a strawberry in his mouth. Dam, even his British accent was sexy! 'Uh, I'm fine." I said."good. Did you know that you are a shadow hunter?" he asked. "A what?" I asked suddenly confused. "A shadowhunter." He repeated. "No." I said getting up from my seat.

Come here I'll show you.

 **I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE! IF ANY OF YOU CAN HELP ME PLEASE DO QUICK! :O**


	5. Chapter 5: the unwanted vistors

**Hi everyone! please don't kill me for not updating! I hope this chapter is better :D**

 **Rose pov**

I was walking down the hall with Jace, when I saw someone crying. "Who is she?" I asked pointing at the crying red head. "Well, for starters when I walked in she was kissing my step brother, 2 she was my girlfriend, and 3 I broke up with her." He said plainly like he didn't care. "Oh." was all I could say. When we got to the library, he started explaining everything. As I was reading some text in a old book, I felt hot breath on my neck. I immediately froze. "It says here that sometimes a mixed breed is created by damphir and shadowhunter." He said as I slowly turned around to face him. He was so close to my face. Only inches from my face. He is cute. I'll give him that.

"Well i guess I'm one of the mixed breed." I said leaning in closer to see what he was going to do. What happened next surprised me. His lips were on mine. It was sweet and full of passion. Witch I fined funny because we only just met. But he is so tempting. The kiss started to pick up, and before I knew it, he picked me up and set me on the desk. Our lips never breaking contact. I slowly started unbuttoning his shirt when someone walked into the room.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something?" Asked a sarcastic voice. We immediately broke apart. "Oh, it's just you Izzy." Said Jace in relief. "I didn't know you would find someone else so quickly." Said Izzy smirking as she came down the library steps. "Well, she is tempting." He said with a smirk looking at me. I blushed a deep red. After our session in the library, we all headed to the cafeteria.

 **Lissa pov**

When we landed in New Jersey, we started searching the cities first. After walking through every city and club, we still found no Rose. "Where is she." I asked almost whining. "I just got a great idea!" Said Eddie. "What!" We all said at once. "Well, in order for Rose to leave Court, she had to tell the guardians at the gate where she was going!" He said. "So all we have to do is call one of the gate guards and ask them where Rose was going." "Great idea Eddie! Call them now!" I practically shouted. After Eddie was done talking to the guardians, He told us where Rose was.

"She's in New York?" I asked shocked. "Well that makes sense, I mean that's where the largest strigo population is." Said Christian. After we got to the airport, we booked tickets to New York. When we arrived at New York, Abe stopped us. "There is something you'll don't know. Rose doesn't even know it but, she's part shadowhunter. She would be at the New York institute." He said. Everyone including me just stared at him. "Well what are we waiting for, Lets go get her!" Said Adrian.

When we arrived at what they call the New York institute, it was just an abandoned church. "Why would she be at an old church?" Asked Dimitri confused. You have to see through the glamour. Said Abe picking the lock on the gate. When I concentrated, It wasn't an old church, but it was like a castle. We walked up to the door and knocked.

 **Dimitri pov**

I am feel very guilty about what I did to my Roza. She was so strong and brave, and all I did was tear her down. Broke her heart into pieces that I hope I can mend back together. Or at the very least Adrian could. When the door was answered, there stood a tall lean girl. She had Rozas chocolate brown hair, icy blue eyes, and tattoos all over her skin. "Can I help you?" She asked confused at our appearance. "Yes, we are here to see Rose. we were told that was here." Said Lissa to the strange girl. "Wait. Your the people she's ran away from!" she said getting ready to slam the door shut. But Lissa used compulsion on her. "You will lead us to Rose" she said. The girl nodded her head and opened the door wider.

 **Rose pov**

I was cuddled up to Jaces chest on the couch, when I heard foot steps coming towards the living room. I saw Izzy walk into the room. But she wasn't alone, all my friends including my dad and me ex-lover. I pulled up New Jersey tickets on my computer to throw them off for christ's sake! '

What the hell are you doing here!" I asked getting up from my spot in the couch. "We came looking for you!" Said Lissa in a hurt voice. "I told you not to come looking for me!" I nearly shouted. "All I wanted to do was to see my best friend" She said, tears threatening to spill down her face. "BEST FRIEND! YOU FUCKING TOLD ME I WAS A SELFLESS BITCH AND TOLD ME TO LEAVE!" Now I was shouting. "I'm sorry, sprit took over me! I was healing guardians from a strigo hunt!" She said. Tears spilling down her face. That's when I realized that she was telling the truth. So I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I forgive you." I whispered into her ear. "Friends?" She asked pulling away. "Friends." I said smiling. Then I went back to the couch to sit with Jace. "Rose, can I talk to you for a sec?" Asked Adrian. Shit. I forgot that I was dating him when I came here. Jace gave me a worried look. I just shrugged and followed Adrian.

"Who the fuck is that you were sitting with?" Asked Adrian angry clearly in his voice. "I'm sorry Adrian, but this," I said pointing between us. "Could never have worked." I said. "So your braking up with me for him?" He asked. "Yes." "Fine. But from the way Belickov and your new boyfriend were glaring at each other looked like he still have feelings for you." And with that he went to go join the others. _What? Dimitri couldn't still have feelings form me. He told me he didn't love me any more._ But I just sighed and went to with Jace and watched a movie. This was going to be an interesting visit.

 **So what do you think is going to happen between Dimitri and Jace? let me know what you think!**


End file.
